User blog:Bane of Potato/My Thoughts on Cards
Unfinished Me Matey. Practice Some Patience Will Ya? Introduction Hello people of the internet, my name's Bane of Potato and today I have decided to discuss my thoughts on cards. Are they healthy or bad for the game? But why am I making this blog when so many others have done it already? Because I feel different opinions matter and also because I'm going to make it fairly detailed. Tanks Tanks are central figure in momentum decks. They act as giant beacons support cards can happily slaghter everything before a Fireball or Rocket ends the push. I fee tanks shouldn't be so tanky that they are indestructible or that they have even moderate dps unless it is sufficiently difficult to utilise that dps. All tanks are large, usually block troops from marching ahead of them and have high hitpoints. Giant The first tank you ever get in the game. A solid 5 elixir wall that is incredibly versatile. He has a slow move-speed so support cards bunch up into a death-ball. He has a massive amount of hitpoints and constantly pummel all building in his way. The Giant has no self-defence. He is oblivious to any attackers. Because of this, you will need support cards to protect him. His 2 main weaknesses are Inferno Tower and Sparky. Becuase of this, some form of stun is a must have to counter the very prominent Inferno Towers. I personally would recommend using Minons or Dart Goblin to deal with Inferno Towers. Splash, whether a troops or spell (not Sparky), must be added to kill any swarms. My go to counters would be Inferno Tower, Elite Barbarians and Mini P.E.K.K.A. The Inferno Tower just destroys all tanks while the other 2 are easily obtainable and have a high dps to shred through the hitpoints. A heavy hitting aoe is required to kill any supports. This could as simple as a Valkyrie or a spell. You may have to tank and spank if they all either have moderately high hitpoints or have a high dps. Buildings are an important but not vital card to counter a giant push. Giant Skeleton Another early tank. For 6 elixir the Giant Skeleton is fairly underwhelming in my opinion. He has high hitpoints, a normal move-speed and a moderately weak attack. He is easily distracted by troops so powerful splash and dps troops are advised. Personally I pack a mini-tank along since the Giant Skeleton usually dies faster than I want it to. The Giant Skeletons most defining feature is it's massive bombe that he drops when defeated. The bomb is capable of deleting most support cards in the game. To fully maximise the explosive power use Tornado to clump them all next to the bomb. This also aids the survival of all your support troops. Asides from Inferno Tower, my go to counters would be Valkyrie, Elite Barbarians and Mini PE.K.K.A since you can be certain that there will be powerful horde control behind that skeleton. The Valkyrie is excellent as she can tank for other troops while damaging the Giant Skeleton and support troops. Elite Barbarian and Mini P.E.K.K.A both offer high dps to quickly eliminate the Giant Skeleton and can survive the bomb. Royal Giant A card that draws enthusiastic responses from all clash players. Thoroughly average at tournament standards but when over-leveled, a salt-inducing nightmare. The Royal Giant is best used as a bridge drop alongside Minions or Bomber and maybe a Zap or Log. This bridge spam combo can quickly eliminate common threats such as Skeleton Army, Mini Pekka and Inferno Tower. When you have destroyed a Crown Tower, place the Royal Giant 1 block aways from the pocket to instantly target the second Crown Tower without being attacked by the King. My go to counters would be Fireball and Elite Barbarians. The fireball will kill or cripple common bridge drop supports such as Minons and Bomber while damaging the Royal Giant. Each Elite Barbarian offers high dps so if one dies, you will still be dishing out a fair amount of damage. Also, only a rocket can 1-shot Elite Barbarians any card weaker than Lightning is uneffective. Buildings are a must have to prevent any damage to your tower. Unless you happen to have like, 1800 dps on field. P.E.K.K.A The P.E.K.K.A is unique since she is the only tank with a fairly high dps. This means that she can melt through hitpoints on her own without any support. However, she does need swarm assistance since she has an incredibly slow attack speed. I recommend Bomber, Executioner or Baby Dragon for this. On defence, you can drop her in behind the tank and begin slaughtering the supports before moving on to the tank. I usually zap before dropping P.E.K.K.A so she can 1-shot pretty much every support not called Bowler. One of my favourite cards to pair with P.E.K.K.A is tornado. You can drag those pesky defences right in front of her before she deletes them. It also bunches everyone up for your supports to mop up. My counters for P.E.K.K.A are usually combos due to the high dps that P.E.K.K.A pushes tend to have. I will drop a Valkyrie in the midst of the supports and then play Skeleton Army before the P.E.K.K.A demoslishes the Valkyrie. Of course my Skarmy placement will vary depending on the angle of an Executioner's swing or whether the Wizard has his back turnde or not. But P.E.K.K.A's slow movement speed lets you destroy her with a Tesla and some joslting around with Goblins and Ice Golems. Just be mindful of the supports. Lavahound A flying tank. This fact alone has it's implications. On the one hand it has a higher survivability and can reliably pop lava pups on to the tower and does not hinder your ground troops in any way. On the other hand, your ground supports have no protection from the wrath of any splash damage. To protect your supports, they must then be air units. But this reduces your counters for something like Hog Poisong or Elite Barbarians. Making a Lava Hound deck is a fine balancing act. Common supports are Night Witch, Witch, Baby Dragon and Executioner. Then there is the infamous LavaLoonion. If you manage to form the full death-ball it is an almost guranteed lethal. My counters for Lavahound is Mega Minion, Fireball, Executioner. Mega Minion can solo a Lavahound and can survive a few seconds against support. Fireball can be used to kill the Lava Pups along with any Bats and Minions. It is also useful against supports if you are confident you can take out the Lava Pups. Executioner is excellent as he can clip support units along with the LavaHound. Also if the Executioner gets the killing blow on a Lava Hound then he will damage all of the Lava Pups allowing the Tower to 1-shot them. When paired with tornado he will beat any push to the ground. Golem A heavy investment that leaves you open to attack. Early tower trades are the usual except the Golem push usuall has enough momentum to severely damage or destroy the King Tower as well. You goal is to build as large a push as possible while still having enough to prevent getting 3-crowned. The Golem ignores enemies so you will need to pack dps and splash. Spawners such as the Night Witch and Witch build up their minions very quickly. It is always worth getting a zap to give your supports enough time to kill the Inferno Tower or to protect them from swarms. My counter would be the bane of everything. Exenado. Of course, you won't kill the the Golem but hey, everything else is gonna get massacred. Get an infernal card to light it up, otherwise you're in for a world of hurt. Category:Blog posts